sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Kinsley
'Jonathan Franklin Kinsley' Better Known As: John. Species: Werewolf // Hunter. Age: 21 years old. Height: 5 ft 9 in. Weight: 200 lbs. Eye Color: Golden Brown. Hair Color: Brunette. Looks Like: Shia LaBeoulf Tattoos: A 367 Magnum on his left arm, A Knife on his left back shoulder blade, A Wolf Head on his right back shoulder blade (His wolf to be exact), a full moon on his right arm, The word "Two" on his left bicept and the word "Worlds" on his right. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single. Powers: '''Ability to change into a wolf, enhanced reflexes, speed, agility, strength, and senses. '''Skills: Combat training and almost perfect aim, Detective/Hunting Training. Allied With: Auburn Pack // Hunter Association. Quirks: Whistles "Whiles While You Work" while bored and claps at the end, always has a knife and gun, . Likes: He thinks he might love Mandee (Secret), knives, music, motorcycles, getting into random playful arguements with Alexis Cooper (He hopes she knows the arguements aren't meaningful) and women. Dislikes: Vampires, Demons, People who might be a threat to Amanda, Alexis and anyone in the Auburn Pack. John was born and raised in the city lights of Las Vegas, Nevada. Since Sin City is one of the shallowest places on earth, John’s good looks got him far in both school and general life. His broad shoulders and athletic ability did wonders for his football career; getting him a scholarship to the local university he currently attends half time. However, this charmer has his dark side. Just like the city, at night you see a different side to him. He had quite a reputation for taking down everything that wasn’t human he comes in contact with, sending those demons straight back to hell. It's the family business after all. At least, it was. His family moved to Las Vegas following around Mandee’s family as a hunting gang. The families were both hunters and both had each other’s back, where one family was the other family was close. John grew up with Melanee close by. He grew up being protective over her. He also started building his body to its best for the hunting all his life. He grew up learning how to fight, aim a gun, and knife fight. He also studied up on how to kill anything that wasn’t human. He also learned how to cover his tracks; which didn't seem to hard in this big city. This comfort made John start being careless and one night while walking Melanee home one day (which was easy because they were neighbors), on his 18th birthday, a vampire tracked them back to Melanee’s house. The next night a group of vampires attacked the house, resulting in their parents’ deaths, not to mention the blood and gore scene Melanee and John came home to. That very night John vowed to track them down; to kill them. One night while hunting a werewolf, Damon he learned that not all werewolves are worth killing. Matter of fact, dispite that he was hunting Damon, they became some what friends. John wouldn’t leave Mandee, he sees it as she needs him as much as he needs her. He’s helped the Auburn Pack a few times when they were around and he views himself as part of the pack. John has become very, very revengeful since his parents’ death. Without realizing it he's become where he doesn't think often. He’s afraid he’d lose someone else like he lost his parents. Though he's gained some friends, he really doesn't have any family left. It might be why he's coined the phrase "Family doesn't end at blood." Though he and Mandee both have very large tempers and get sick of each other at times they also care about each other as well. He’s beginning to think he loves her, but he won’t do anything about it because of the long list of boys she had to worry about. He also beat the crap out of some of the guys that tried to screw with her for just a screw. Regardless, they live together and he’s gotten a job as a short order cook to help take care of the both of them, they live together in a small house and he takes care of her like he would if they were together. He wouldn't ever treat Mandee like he would any other women he's been involved with (it'd be hard to since he's been known to call out her name while he's with other women.) He secretly likes Alexis, but nothing more than a "family" friend. He likes to banter with her and most people doesn't think he likes her at all. The only thing he doesn't like about her is that she swings toward girls. He thinks she wants to come between "him and Mel". As for his hunting side, he's a very serious hunter. When he's on a job he doesn't stop until he finds his prey, though after embracing his wolf side, he's capable of using it to his advantage, making him one of the best hunters the association could have in his mind. Family: Amanda Fisher (childhood friend), Alexis Cooper (friend), Auburn Pack (werewolf pack). Romanticly Interested In: '''Amanda Fisher. '''Past Flings: None worth mention. Weaknesses: He’s had Mandee in his life since she was born (if anything was to happen to her he’d have a major breakdown), He doesn’t count on anyone but himself for something that has nothing to do with anyone else (unless Mandee wants to help), stabbing major organs, His pride when it comes to hunting (No one is as good as he is in his mind.) shia_labeouf.jpg shia_labeouf3.jpg shia_labeouf2.jpg shia-labeouf-transformers.jpg shia-labeouf-admits-to-past-fling-with-megan-fox.jpg Megan-Shia_on_Aprilia_1a.jpg